Emma's weird dream
by sweetytweety8
Summary: Emma Swan is having a dream about Regina Mills. Rated M. Please write reviews


Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters.

 **Emma's weird dream**

Emma's POV

It was after midnight and I was in bed in my pajamas. I was sleeping in a white top and just in red panties. I was tossing in bed, sleepless when all of a sudden Regina appeared in my room. She was standing near my bed, wearing her tight blue dress that makes her body look so sexy. At first, I thought that this was just my imagination going wild.

"Can't sleep, miss Swan?", Regina questioned me.

"Regina!", I exclaimed loudly. She was the last person I excepted to see in my room, especially in the middle of the night. "What are you doing here?", I asked her, still a bit startled from her sudden appearance and then I got up and sat on my bed.

"Giving you what you want", she answered as she got closer to my bed. _Is it just me or this sounded super sexy?_

"Giving me what I want?", I asked surprised. I was really confused - her words weren't making any sense _._ There was no way that she knew what I wanted. I immediately thought of a few things I might want from her but all of them were really dirty.

"Yes", Regina said simply. _Okay. She can't read my mind. Right?_ "I see the way you look at me," she said sounding so confident. _Oh my, I am so busted!_

"Why are you here?", I asked her even more persistently - partly because I really wanted to know, partly because I wanted to change the subject.

"Because you want me to", Regina answered like she could really read my mind. I really considered it as a possibility because she could easily be using her magic just to read my mind.

"I am not doing this. I am not playing whatever game you are playing", I answered her, trying to suppress my thoughts. I didn't know if she could read my mind or not but I knew for sure that I didn't want her to mock me.

"What do you think of him?", she suddenly asked me and sat on the edge of the bed near me. She was sitting so close to me that I could smell her perfume. Her scent was divine.

"What?", I asked confused, looking straight into her eyes. I could barely remember what she have asked me because her closeness was killing me. I was just yearning for her touch because of her closeness and of her scent that were driving me crazy.

"Robin. My boyfriend.", she said and looked at me. "What do you think of him?", she repeated her question, raising her eyebrow.

"I just hope you're happy", I simply answered her. It wasn't a sincere answer but I tried to sound convincing.

"He is handsome, right?", she asked but it sounded more like a bragging to me.

"Okay. You can stop now", I said, maybe sounding a little bit offended. It was because I definitely didn't want to listen about Regina's boyfriend.

"He is perfect", Regina continued to brag and I just nodded in agreement. A painful nod behind which I hid my pain form Regina's words. "But he is not you.", Regina said and we both started just looking at each other for a few seconds. Her words took me off guards. "Of course, no one will ever do for you what I can do for you", she said and pushed aside the sheet of my bed. Then she moved her hand between my legs and started touching me. It was something I really wanted but didn't expect her to do.

"What are you doing?'' I asked her, looking straight into her eyes. My heart started pounding and I was already breathing hard.

"You know what I'm doing", said Regina as I whimpered quietly. Of course, I knew what she was doing but what I didn't know was why.

"All you have to do is say the word", she said as she was touching me through my wet panties. _What word? Don't stop?_ I bit my bottom lip when she moved her hand inside my panties and continued to tease me with her finger. She was looking straight into my eyes as she was teasing my wet sex.

"Mmmh", I moaned when she penetrated inside me.

"All you have to do is fight how good this feels, fight everything your body is saying to you and tell me to stop and I will", she said as she was moving her fingers in and out of me. I flung on my bed helplessly and couldn't say a word. It was too late to make her stop.

"Aah, Regina!", I was moaning as she picked up the pace.

"That look on your face right now. Mm. That is why I'm here", she said, looking at my face and obviously enjoying the view. Then she came closer and started kissing and sucking my neck while she was pleasing me.

"Ohh! Regina!", I gasped her name as she continued her sweet torture. "Stop!", I suddenly screamed at her and she stopped and then looked at me, surprised.

At that moment I woke up, startled. My body was sweaty, my heart was pounding and I was a bit confused. Then I realized it was all a dream. And what a dream was that! It was just too good to be true. So I just closed my eyes and tried to continue dreaming. I tried to imagine that I've never said stop to her.


End file.
